


Horrible Pain

by PesterJester



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Death, Fawful is 11 in this fic, Kidnapping, Mentions of Death, Midbus is not a good person, Zomful, Zomful AU, dark themes, zombie Fawful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: A constantly paranoid Midbus tries to keep an undead Fawful from doing anything even remotely dangerous to keep his condition from getting worse and Fawful hopes for freedom from Midbus' hold. When those hopes die out someone comes crashing right into Fawful's life to not only bring them back but to give him hope for so much more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The moment he was dead he was in Cackletta’s arms, held tightly. He hadn’t left her side since. Fawful told Cackletta about all the things that had happened since her death and when there wasn’t much else for him to tell her he just silently enjoyed her presence until he thought of something to tell her. This became the norm for both Fawful and Cackletta, silently enjoying the other’s company and sometimes having small conversations. However that changed suddenly. Fawful had been snuggled up to Cackletta, sleeping in her arms and then he felt cold, then hot, then horrible pain.

He desperately gasped for air and opened his eyes, yet he struggled to breathe and there was only darkness that greeted him. He was paralyzed from the immense pain that he felt. It took him a while to realize that someone was calling his name, but who? The voice was familiar but he couldn’t remember who it belonged to. Who? Who would be calling his name? They sounded so worried, why were they worried? Why was Fawful in so much pain? Why couldn’t he see anything? Something touched him and it hurt so much, the pain spreads through him like a fire and he screamed. Screaming made the pain worse and he wasn’t even sure if that was his voice.

"You’re alive again, you’re going to be okay!” That was Midbus… right? And he was alive again?

He was… alive? He shouldn’t be. He should be with Cackletta still, happily sleeping in her arms. He shouldn’t be alive, there was something obviously wrong here. Everything was wrong here. He can't see, he can't move, all he feels is pain. He wants to move but he can't. He tries to talk but it just hurts too much. Why was he brought back? He doesn't like this, he wants to go back. He wants Cackletta, Cackletta would hold him close and tell him that he's okay. Cackletta would make all the pain go away. Fawful was alive, Cackletta wasn't. Fawful hates this, he hates it so much. He wants to go back. He wants to fade away. He wants to let go. 

But he just can't.


	2. Chapter 2

Popple wasn’t sure what he had expected from some shitty old cabin out in the middle of the woods. He assumed it would just be abandoned, anything in there free for the taking. Of course he was wrong though, extremely wrong. He managed to get in and immediately had to hide from some pig monster, He didn’t want to risk getting caught by it. It was huge and burly, a hit from that could probably break more than a few bones. The moment he was in the clear he was immediately looking around, still on high alert. 

Then he heard it.

A small and awful sounding cough. He would have ignored it if it didn’t sound so… young. He felt drawn to it and no matter how much he wanted to resist he just… he had to check. Once in the room the cough came from he was greeted by what he first assumed was a corpse tucked in bed, a corpse of a child most likely. He felt sick when he began considering the possibilities. That pig monster probably did this, it’d make sense… at least to him. However any thoughts that this was a dead child were thrown out the window as it moved, coughed again. This poor fucking kid was alive.

He came closer, he didn’t know why but he felt so damn concerned. He shouldn’t really care about a child, especially one like this. Brat was a lost cause, what point is there to try and save him? Yet… How was he alive? He should be dead by now and Popple knew there had to be more here, but he can’t stay here to find out and this kid can’t stay here. Period. No way in hell was this child safe with that beast. Quickly and carefully he scooped the kid into his arms, letting the blanket fall off him.

“Fawful?”

Popple flinched as he looked back towards the door, seeing the shadow of the beast come closer. He quickly looked for a way out and spotted a window, boarded up with rotting wood. Without even hesitating he threw himself at the window, holding the kid close and trying to ignore his pained and confused cries. The boards easily fell away and Popple tumbled to the ground. There was an angry yell from within the room that motivated Popple to only get up faster and run. He ran right into the woods, feeling relief as the yelling was only left behind him and not following. As he ran through the woods a sudden realization hit him.

He can’t take care of a kid.


End file.
